Every Color Matters
by WondaGal
Summary: Sequel to "Red and Purple Always Mix". The Rangers have kids now and life seems perfect for all of them. But when strange things happen to the kids and a certain someone returns, will they be able to pull together as a family? Or will they fall apart? R&R
1. Four Kids

AN: The sequel to Red and Purple always mix. You need to read that one first before this to understand the story. Oh and just so you know, since none of the Ranger's last names are mentioned (aside from Jayden's and Antonio) I gave them some. Kevin and Mia Wilson and Mike and emily Martinez. I own all the kids, Piper, and anyone and anything else not from the show, but I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Four Kids

(Piper-POV)

It's been years since my days as a Ranger and right now I stood in the kitchen while Jayden was with our four kids in the den. That's right, four kids in one house.

Nicholas or Nick as we all called him was our oldest. He was thirteen and Jayden had been training him in martial arts and swordplay. Nick resembled Jayden, but he had my pale blue eyes.

Then there was Rosalie, our middle child. She was eleven, but was extremely smart. She had my dark brown hair and her Father's blue eyes. We called her Rose for short.

Then there were the twins and youngest ones of the quartet, Violet and Scarlett. I couldn't resist bringing some of the Ranger past to the present, so Jayden and I named the twins for our Ranger colours. The girls were nine and had my dark brown hair and Jayden's blue eyes. They were identical, but you could tell them apart because, Violet's eyes were slightly paler than Scarlett's. Between the twins, Violet was the shy and quiet one.

Speaking of the kids, I felt a pair of arms around me. I found Violet hugging me.

"Good morning sweetie," I greeted her.

"Morning Mom," she replied.

Scarlett walked in and was followed shortly by Nicholas and Rosalie. Nicholas had his arm around his sister.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, your Aunt Xena is coming," I told them.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. I walked through the main room and into the main hall, which were both decorated with photos of the family and kids.

I opened the door and found my cousin, Xena.

"Hi Piper," she greeted me.

"Hey Xena, come on in," I told her.

"It's really chilly out tonight." Xena hung her coat in the closet and slipped off her shoes.

I noticed Scarlett and Violet peeking around the corner. Xena seemed to notice as well.

"There are two of my favourite nieces," Xena called. Scarlett and Violet ran to hug their Aunt. Rosalie emerged from the main room.

"Hi Aunty Xena," she greeted her Aunt.

"Hello Rose. My, you're getting lovelier every time I see you." Rosalie smiled.

"Is Iris with you?"

"No, Iris had a long day, so she's at home."

"Hi Aunty Xena," Nicholas greeted his Aunt.

"Hello Nick."

"Staying for dinner Xena?" Jayden asked as he came into the main hall and placed his hands on both of Nicholas' shoulders.

"Certainly."

* * *

><p>(Rosalie-POV)<p>

I opened my video chat and had a chat request. The screen name read: _AmethystIris_. Oh Iris Garcia, how predictable are you. I accepted her chat request and her image popped up on my screen.

"Hey Rose," she greeted me.

"Hey Iris," I greeted, "Oh wait I have two chat requests." The screen names were: _ilovetheorangeLily _and _Beary16_. Those two were Lillian Martinez and Claire Wilson. I accepted them and Lillian and Claire's images appeared on my screen. Lillian, Claire, Iris, and I were best friends.

"Hey girls," Iris and I greeted them.

"Hey Rose. Hey Iris," they replied.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Lillian asked.

"Well, I'm spending the evening with your Mom, Iris," I told my cousin, "So, I can't hang out. Claire, what are you doing?"

"Oh not much really, just typing," Claire replied, "Iris?"

"Relaxing, with some sweet scented candles," Iris replied, "Lily?"

"Listening to music," Lily replied.

"You guys are coming to my swim meet, on Friday right?" Claire asked.

"Wouldn't miss it, Claire," I told her.

"Same here," Iris agreed.

"I'm there," Lily replied before looking to her right, "Noah, give it back! Sorry girls, I'll be right back, Noah has my diary." Lily ran off and we heard her shouting, "Mom, Dad, Noah took my diary!"

"Sometimes I'm grateful for an older brother," Claire told us.

"Same," Iris agreed.

"Agreed," I replied.

Lily came back and sat in front of the screen.

"Welcome back Lily," Iris told her.

"Did you get your diary back?" Claire asked.

"I got it, after a lot of chasing and begging," Lily replied.

"So, we're in agreement, we'll meet at Claire's swim meet on Friday?" Iris asked.

"Totally," I replied.

"I'm in," Lily agreed, "Hey, Claire do you think your Mom would drive us?"

"I could ask," Claire replied.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called.

"I'll talk to you later girls, I have to eat dinner," I told them.

They all bade me goodbye and I headed downstairs to dinner.

While everyone was eating, I turned to Mom and Dad.

"Can I go with Iris and Lily to Claire's swim meet on Friday?" I asked.

"Who's driving?" Mom asked.

"Claire said she'd ask her Mom."

"You can go."

"Thank you."

Aunt Xena left that night and I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. The Swim Meet

AN: The swim meet. I own the kids, Piper and nything and anyone not from the show, but I do not own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The Swim Meet

(Claire-POV)

My Mom, Dad, Ethan, and I piled into the minivan and we to get Iris, Lillian, and Rosalie. We went to the Martinez home first. Lillian came out of the house and got in the minivan. We then headed to the Garcia house. Iris joined us in the minivan and we headed to the Shiba house. I was always amazed at the sight of Rosalie's home. Her family was filthy rich. My Dad pulled up in front of the house and we found Rosalie walking out towards us, shutting the wooden gate behind her. Mr. Shiba followed her. Rosalie got into the minivan.

"Jayden, long time no see," Kevin told Mr. Shiba.

"Likewise Kevin, Mia," Mr Shiba replied.

"How have you been?" Mom asked, "How's Piper?"

"We're fine, but Piper misses you both and frankly, so do I. Come over after Claire's swim meet, we have things to discuss, I called Antonio, Em and Mike as well."

Dad frowned. "Okay, we'll be here, but who's going to watch the kids?" Dad asked.

"Xena's coming as well, since she already knows what's going on, she'll watch the kids."

Mr. Shiba headed back inside and Dad took us to my swim meet. I headed into the locker room and found my coach waiting for me. My teammates were already getting ready.

"Hey Lisa," I greeted her.

"Hey Claire, you ready to bring home another win for the Blue Dragons today?" she asked.

"Absolutely."

"Good, then suit up."

I slipped into my blue bathing suit and put on my team's jacket.

I then followed Lisa and my team out into the pool area. I saw Iris, Lillian, and Rosalie waiting for me.

I walked over to them and took part in a group hug with them.

"Good luck out there Claire," Iris told me.

"And don't forget, we'll be in the stands, cheering you on," Lillian reminded me.

"Good luck Claire," Rosalie told me. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about Mandy, she doesn't have half the talent you do."

I smiled at Rosalie.

Mandy was a mean girl on the Blue Dragon's rival, the Sharks. The Sharks were another local team and we shared the pool area during practice, which Mandy plenty of opportunities to bully me. Mandy loved to rub it in my face when she won and she lived for my tears. Rosalie knew about Mandy's attitude towards me because one night after a swim meet, for Rosalie's Mom to pick us up-I was staying at the Shiba house that night-when Mandy came by.

_Flashback_

_Rosalie and_ _stood outside the recreation center and were waiting for Mrs Shiba to come pick us up. _

"_So, you want to video chat with Lily and Iris tonight? They're both at Lily's, having their own sleepover," Rosalie told me._

"_Sure," I replied. I smiled at my friend. However, my smiled faded when I saw Mandy approaching me and Rosalie. _

"_Well, if it isn't Claire Wilson, the champion of today's swim meet," Mandy sneered, "You didn't really win that trophy. You only got it because everyone felt sorry for you. You have no talent and will never be good enough to make it to the Olympics."_

_I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. That had struck a nerve. My biggest dream was to swim in the Olympics and bring home a gold medal in my Dad's name because he never got to swim in the Olympics as much as he wanted to._

_Rosalie glared daggers at Mandy._

"_Who are you to tell her that she's has no talent or that she won't make it to the Olympics? She's not some pathetic, helpless creature that you can kick time and time again! She's a human being, just like the rest of us and deserves to be treated like an equal!" Rosalie told Mandy, fiercely._

"_I'm sorry and you are?" Mandy asked._

"_Rosalie Shiba," Rosalie replied harshly. I felt safe with Rosalie. She was like a big sister to me. She was actually the oldest between me, Lillian, and Iris, even though it was only by months. If Rosalie had learned anything from her parent's training it was to never let your guard down, never let your opponent see your weak point and keep a solid expression. _

_Rosalie did all of those things now._

"_A Shiba, wow, you're family's, like filthy rich!"_

"_Mandy, you aren't welcome near us!" _

_Mandy stalked away and Rosalie hugged me as I started to sob._

"_Rose, what if she's right?" I asked_

"_How could you even think that way?" Rosalie asked._

"_Because, I'm not sure I can do it."_

"_Claire, if anyone can do it, it's you. You're Claire Wilson! You are the daughter of the Water and Sky Samurais. You are going to go to the Olympics and bring back a gold medal for your Dad, in his honour. You know you can do it, you just have to believe."_

_I nodded. "Rose, can I ask you to promise me something?" I asked._

"_Anything," she replied._

"_Promise me you won't tell Iris or Lily. I don't want them know just yet," I told her._

"_I won't."_

_End Flashback_

Speaking of Mandy, she approached Iris, Lillian, Rosalie, and I. She was about to speak and had that smug smirk of hers on her face. Rosalie told her off before she could even get a word out. Mandy walked back to the Sharks.

"Who was she?" Iris asked.

"Mandy Gardner, captain of the Sharks and my rival. She's makes my life miserable," I replied.

"She bullies you?" I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lillian asked.

"Because, I was ashamed to admit it, Rose was the only one who knew since she was the one who stood up for me in the first place," I replied.

"Why I ought to..." Lillian's voice trailed off as she made to walk over to Mandy, but Iris grabbed her arm, restraining her.

"Don't," Iris told her, "the most we can do is stand up for Claire. We can't beat up Mandy, no matter how many martial arts moves we know. We're not supposed to use the martial arts in offence."

"But this is defence. We're _defending _Claire," Lillian told Iris.

"Tell that to your parents when they catch you."

"Fine, I won't go over there."

"All swimmers meet with their coaches!" a loudspeaker told us.

"Well that's me," I told my friends.

We hugged one last time and I headed over to Lisa and the other Blue Dragons, while Rosalie, Lillian, and Iris went to join their families in the stands.

I joined the Blue Dragons in huddle. If you counted Lisa as Blue Dragon, there were seven of us. Two were there to bench warm and the other four were going to swim.

"Okay, Natalie, you're swimming first, then Sara, then Emma, and finally, Claire will swim anchor," Lisa told us. The reason I was swimming anchor was because I was the strongest swimmer. I looked over at the Sharks as Natalie took her place and got ready to dive in, it looked like Mandy was going to swim anchor as well.

The horn sounded and Natalie jumped in and back crawled to the other side and back, then Sara dolphin kicked to the other side and back, Emma jumped in and swam to the other side and back. I jumped in and made it to the other side doing my front crawl. Before I could swim back, someone grabbed me and held me to the bottom of the pool. I saw the blond hair. Mandy. I was running out of air. I tried to fight Mandy off, but I wasn't strong enough. My eyes closed and everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. Alive

THis is sort of like a filler chapter. Sorry it's so short. I own the kids, Piper and aynthing and ayone not from the show, but I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Alive

(Rosalie-POV)

Claire was pulled out of the pool by a lifeguard. Iris, Lillian, Dad, Mom, Nicholas, Ethan, Seth, Noah, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, Uncle Antonio, Aunty Xena, and Mr. and Mrs. Martinez all gathered around Claire. The lifeguard pressed down on Claire's chest and she awoke with a gasp.

"Claire, are you okay?" Mrs. Wilson asked as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Had an accident did you, loser?" Mandy asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Hold me at the bottom of the pool."

"Oh that. I'll do whatever it takes to win and if I have to crush a few people to get there, then fine."

"You tried to kill my friend," Lillian said. She made to go after Mandy, but her Dad restrained her. Lillian was dragged out by her Dad and her Mom and Noah followed them.

"See ya, psycho," Mandy called after Lillian.

* * *

><p>(Claire-POV)<p>

"Why are you so mean to people?" Iris asked. Iris was too kind a person to see how some people could be so rude.

"Maybe because I have a right to be, after all, I was the best swimmer here, until little Miss Win-Every-Trophy-In-Swimming came along."

"Just leave her alone! Honestly, you have no right to say that to her. You're beyond cruel to Claire," Rosalie told Mandy. Mandy stalked away and Rosalie and Iris hugged me.

"It's over, Claire," Iris told me.

"Claire, I talked to the ref and he's agreed that since the competition was unfair, they'll redo it in two weeks. Mandy got benched though," Lisa told me.

"That's great!" I replied. Although, I didn't know if I was talking about the do-over or Mandy being benched.

That night, Mom and Dad took me home and we ate dinner. Ethan and I seated ourselves in the main room with our books when Mom and Dad approached us.

"Kids, we're going to the Shiba house tonight," Mom told us.

I jumped up and slipped on my shoes. Ethan hesitated at first, but then slipped his shoes on as well. We got into the car and drove to the Shiba house.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. Gathering of Samurais

AN: So, the Samurai rangers have a discussion, an important one. I own the kids, Piper and aything and anyone else not from the show, but I don't own Power Rangers Samurai.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Gathering of Samurais

(Mia-POV)

We knocked on the Shiba family's door that night. Xena opened it.

"Mia, Kevin, so good to see you," Xena greeted us, "Jayden, Piper and the others are downstairs in the basement." Ethan and Claire went to find the other kids.

Kevin and I thanked Xena and headed downstairs.

Jayden was leaning against the wall while Emily, Mike, Antonio, and Piper were seated on the couches. I saw Ji in the far corner of the room.

"Why'd you call us here?" I asked.

"Ji is suggesting that Ethan, Claire, Noah, Lily, and Seth come here to train with him," Jayden told us.

"It's just a precaution," Ji added.

"Ji as much as Kevin and I enjoyed training with you, we don't want Ethan and Claire to go through what we did. Besides, Kevin and I have our own ways of training them. Ethan and Claire are both avid swimmers and Claire is such a sweetheart to everyone. They have the makings of the Water and Sky Samurais, but..." my voice trailed off.

"Since the house is crowded and in case anyone decided to let their kids train with Ji, I've had a dojo of sorts built on the property. It's like a boarding house. Ji and the other kids will stay there, however, the archives will remain here in the main house," Piper told us.

"Xena knew this was coming, so we talked about it and have no problem sending Seth to train with Ji, but if a threat arises, we'd like to be informed first, so we know Seth won't be coming home for awhile," Antonio replied.

"Well since Piper and I own the property and our kids are going to be close at hand, we've asked Ji to not only train Nick and Rose, but Scarlett and Violet as well," Jayden added.

"Mike and I have the same opinion as Kevin and Mia. Just like them, we only have two kids in our house and if we send to train here, with Ji, the whole house will feel empty without them there," Emily voiced.

"I thought that might come up, so added three additions to the dojo, one for each family," Piper informed us, "You can't say no."

"All right, we agree," Mike, Emily, Kevin, and I conceded.

"Wonderful," Ji exclaimed, "The children know about your pasts, correct?" We all nodded. "Good, then let's go upstairs and ask them what they think," Ji told us.

We all headed upstairs and once we told them what was happening, they began to chat excitedly. The only ones I didn't see were the four Shiba children.

"Hey Xena, where did you nieces and nephew go?" I asked.

"Oh, they went out back," Xena replied. Jayden and Piper went out back and the rest of us followed when we heard Piper gasp in shock.

When I saw the Shiba kids, I gasped as well. Violet and Scarlett were sparing, but the girls would occasionally shoot elemental blasts out of their hands. Scarlett shot Fire and Violet shot Darkness. Rosalie sat cross legged on the ground with her eyes close. She radiated beams of Darkness. Nicholas was climbing the rock climbing wall (Piper had it built, so the kids could practice) and once he reached the top he became flames. He looked like fire.

"Oh God," Xena gasped, "If that's the result of Fire and Darkness, I wonder about the other elements."

She looked at Claire, who spun a tiny tornado on the palm of her hand. Ethan created a small cresting wave on the palm of his hand. Lillian punched the ground softly and it shook a little. Noah shot vines out of his hands. Seth created a ball of light in his hand. Iris shot a blast of energy across the yard. "So, this will require everyone to pitch in," Xena murmured, before speaking in a normal tone, "Piper, you told me about your visions, have Scarlett, Rose, or Violet shown any signs of them?"

"With Violet it's while she's asleep, she has very vivid dreams. Rose sometimes sees things before they happen, but it's always while she's awake. Scarlett hasn't shown any signs of visions," Piper replied.

"Interesting, it seems as though they'll need to learn to control their powers. We can help them with that."

That night, the Garcia family, the Martinez family, and my family all moved into the dojo with Ji.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. Training

AN: Training and a shocking realization. I own the kids, Piper, and anything and anyone not from the show, but I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Training

(Rosalie-POV)

Training started early the next day. It was eight in the morning and after eating a well balanced breakfast, I walked through the tunnel that led to the dojo. Nicholas, Violet, and Scarlet were at my side. We entered the dojo and headed straight to the training yard. I noticed that Lillian, Noah, Claire, Ethan, and Seth were already out there. Iris was with Aunty Xena on the other side of the yard.

I tied my hair up in a ponytail and Scarlet and Violet did the same.

Ji had us Shiba kids sit out for awhile. Then he told me to spar with Ethan, Nicholas to spar with Lillian, Scarlett to spar with Claire, and Violet to spar with Seth. It seemed unfair for Violet to be sparing someone four years older than her, but I know Violet and by the end of the fight, she'd be the one left standing.

"Rose, Ethan, you're up first," Ji told us.

I walked toward Ethan on the stone covered ground. He was a little taller than me, but I had the advantage of speed.

I slashed him with my kendo stick, but missed. He began to slash me quickly, but I either blocked or dodged his attempts. I now had my back to him. I stood motionless for a moment. I sensed Ethan charging up behind me. He slashed me and I deflected his attack, sent his kendo stick flying in the air, and caught it. I then pointed both at him. Ethan held up his hands in defeat.

"Just like your Father," Ji chuckled. I smiled. My Dad was an amazing fighter, so to be told I was just like him was a high praise to me. "Nick and Lily," Ji called.

The said two walked out onto the stone covered ground. Lily began the fight with a couple of slashes, but Nichols deflected them and disarmed her. It all happened within ten seconds.

"I'll never be as good as my Mom," Lillian declared as she ran off in tears.

"Lily, wait!" I called. I made to go after her, but Nicholas stopped me and went after Lillian himself. I didn't how that would help. I couldn't believe I'd just seen Lillian, sweet Lily, cry, she was always so tough and strong, like a rock.

* * *

><p>(Lillian-POV)<p>

I sat on the couch in my room and buried my face in my hands. I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I called.

"Lily, at least let me talk to you," a familiar voice replied. It was Nicholas.

I opened the door and let him in.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, Lily, I know you want to be as good as your Mom, but the truth is you already are. You just need to have faith in yourself," he told me as he sat down in my desk chair. I seated myself on the couch across from him.

"Nick, I'll never be as good as my Mom."

"You want to hear a story?"

"Sure, I guess."

"My parents were telling me and my sisters about their days as Samurais. And you know what they said about your Mom?"

"What?"

"That she wanted to be just as good as her sister, Serena. Serena was supposed to be the Earth Samurai, but got sick, so your Mom took her place. She didn't think she'd live up to the standards set by her sister, but you know what she did?"

"What?"

"She believed in herself and persevered and that's what you should do too."

"Thanks Nick, you're a really great friend." I hugged him.

* * *

><p>(Scarlett-POV)<p>

I sat in my big sister's room that night. Rosalie was reading me and Violet a story. My big sister's room was bigger than mine, she had a huge bed with a canopy, a computer, an iPod touch in her iDoc, a closet that had revolving bars...the list went on. I was a little jealous of her, but I loved her, she was my big sis.

"...and they all lived happily ever after," she finished.

"Yay, read us another one Rose!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, Scarlet, I'd love to, but I can't, I promised Dad I'd do something with him. Anyway, it's time for you to go to bed."

Violet and I headed to our rooms after saying goodnight to everyone. Rosalie tucked us in. She turned off the lights on her way out of my room.

(Piper-POV)

Jayden was pacing the length of the basement floor.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor with all your pacing," I told Jayden.

He acted as if he hadn't heard me. He was distraught. Nicholas and Rosalie came downstairs. We had found something in the archives and needed to tell our children, but Violet and Scarlett were too young to hear what we had to say.

"What is it?" Nicholas asked.

"Your Father and I must go back into active duty as Rangers," I told them.

"What? Why?" Rosalie asked. Jayden stopped pacing and brought out a scroll.

"This is why," he replied as he gestured to the scroll. The scroll told of a new evil arising and attempting to steal the power of the elements from within.

"We don't know who this mysterious person or thing is, but we need to stop it," I told the kids.

"Do you have a prophecy, like before?" Nicholas asked.

"No," Jayden replied.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"The only thing we can," Jayden replied as he walked over to the safe, he opened it and pulled out our Samuraizers, "Fight."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


End file.
